Shrieker
was a Hollow created from the Soul of a former . Following his purification at the hands of Ichigo Kurosaki, Shrieker would be dragged directly to Hell. He had a bounty of 5000 Kan. Appearance Human As a Human, Shrieker was a relatively unattractive man with big lips, a flat nose, and a mouth of missing teeth. He had small, beady eyes, and appeared to be of a fairly portly build. His only known attire was a blue and black shirt with white lining, and black pants.Bleach chapter 11 Hollow Shrieker was a large Hollow, larger than Ichigo Kurosaki in size. His body was humanoid in shape, but he moved with the posture of a frog, and possessed large, bat-like wings. Around his neck and torso, Shrieker had dark fur. His hands and feet — the latter two-toed and clawed — were darker than his body, which was grey. Shrieker's Hollow mask was as skull-like as other Hollows, with dark outlines around the teeth. His eyes were a dark red, and within his mask was a green tongue that ended in the shape of a tuning fork. Personality As both a Human and a Hollow, Shrieker was a notably twisted person. A serial killer, he was known for having killed several people, and would later go on to relish these kills in the presence of Ichigo. His twisted nature as a human would go on to compliment his newly born Hollow personality, and end up creating of Hollow of immense intelligence and malice whose drive to kill was only furthered. Shrieker was petty enough to seek revenge on Yūichi Shibata, implanting his soul in a parakeet and lying to the child that if he successfully fled from him for three months, he'd revive his mother. This was simply to gain the pleasure of killing anyone who tried to help him.Bleach chapter 11 Even in battle, Shrieker would use underhanded tactics to gain an advantage on opponents who would otherwise prove more of a fight,admitting it was a flaw in Shinigami that made it easier to devour them.Bleach chapter 10 Despite all of this, he himself was a coward who would flee at the first sign of his life being threatened.Bleach chapter 12 History Five years before his encounter with Ichigo, Shrieker was originally a Human serial killer in the Present World, who had killed eight victims. Famous enough to be on television, he considered himself a celebrity in a twisted sense. When he killed Yūichi's mother, however, he met his end at the hands of the little boy when he grabbed his shoelaces and sent him tumbling from a balcony.Bleach chapter 11 After transforming into a Hollow, Shrieker forced Yūichi's soul from his body and into a parakeet, promising to bring his mother back to life if the boy could run from him for three months. During this period, Shrieker had killed two Shinigami and gained a bounty in Soul Society.Bleach chapter 11 Story Shinigami Agent Arc Powers & Abilities Spiritual Power: As a Hollow, Shrieker possessed a degree of spiritual power. Durability: Shrieker was able to withstand blows from Yasutora Sado, a man with physical strength that allowed him to lift telephone poles. He could also withstand mid-level Kidō from Rukia Kuchiki; while her spells were admittedly weaker, he experienced these spells in the past.Bleach chapter 9 Flight: Shrieker had the ability to fly using his wings. Bleach chapter 9 Servants Unique to Shrieker, he was capable of creating smaller entities, imp-like creatures. They are called Servants.Bleach: Official Character Book SOULs page 34 They were grey and small, with elongated heads and bright red eyes. These servants were able to serve as aids to Shrieker in battle, pinning opponents down and possessing limited intelligence, as they could follow Shrieker's orders and understand his speech.They also did not feel pain. * :Bleach: Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED From their heads, the servants could launch leeches from that splattered onto opponents; Shrieker referred to these leeches as his .Bleach chapter 10 * :Bleach: Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED When Shrieker uses his tuning-fork shaped tongue to release a certain frequency, the leeches explode, functioning as powerful bombs.Bleach chapter 10 Battles The following are battles that Shrieker has participated in directly: #'Shrieker vs. Rukia Kuchiki and Sado Yasutora' ( )Bleach chapter 8''Bleach'' chapter 9''Bleach'' chapter 10 #'Shrieker vs. Ichigo Kurosaki' ( )Bleach chapter 11''Bleach'' chapter 12 Trivia *Shrieker is the only known Hollow in the series with a bounty. References Category:Hollows Category:Males Category:Deceased